Trent's Side
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: Trent is the top basketball player of his school, problem: he dropped out a week ago. His parents left the help with infected cases two months back. What happens when Trent's world is thrown into chaos by the 'Green Flu? Will he find love or die trying?
1. Last game

**L4D: Trent's story**

"Here comes The Southside Hunters, with Trent 'Black Cat' Blitz, or 'Unlucky Seventeen'. This young man's never lost a game he's been in. So, let's give him our gratification!" the announcer says loudly into the speakers. The team starts moving out on to the court; Trent groans as he watches several of the girls shake their 'Go Trent' signs. Sighing, he jogs over to Couch, hoping he was on the bench this time.

"Blitz, you're in this game...Go!"

Trent growls under his breath as he walks over to Duncan, his best friend. The other team starts mocking and taunting Trent, trying to get him mad. His eyes turn a shade of green, but Duncan punches his shoulder playfully, calming him down.

"Let those idiots do what they want, you'll show them."

Trent smiles at his friend, Duncan was the only team member that had his back. Every game, Trent would be taunted because there was a rumor going around about his sexuality, and he hated it. The ref calls Trent over to start the game, the rival player taunts at him as he stands there. The ref ignores it and blows the whistle, throwing the ball in the air. Trent jumps up and smacks the ball away from the other's hands into Duncan's. The game starts and Trent runs down the court, wanting Duncan to pass the ball to him. He does and Trent slams it into the hoop. It was going to be too easy this time...

((((((((((((((((((End of game)))))))))))))))))))))

The game ends with SH; 88 and visitor; 10. Trent smirks as the opposing team as they limp off the court in shame.

"You killed them man...lay it here, man, lay it here."

Duncan and Trent slap hands together, proud of bringing down yet another team.

"So, the number thirteen isn't the only number under superstition. Heh."

Trent and Duncan turn around; it was five of the football jocks, Matthew, Jordan, Tom, Dick, and Jaden. Trent growls in a low voice, "What are you doing here?"

Jordan laughs and elbows Jaden as the others look around to see the girls start to storm onto the court. Duncan tugs on Trent's jersey and pulls him towards the locker room. Trent mumbles under his breath as he strips out of his clothes, grabs a towel, and marches towards the showers. Ignoring two of the 'bench' players making out, Trent sets the towel down and turns on the showers water. Duncan slips next to him, giving the two horny guys a strange look, and starts up his own shower.

"Trent, you hear anything from your folks?"

Trent scoffs and turns the nozzle of Duncan's shower to cold. Duncan yowls and jumps back. Trent hasn't heard anything from his parents since they moved to the other side of the city to volunteer at Mercy Hospital two months ago. Trent missed his mother, his father...not so much. His groans and rests his forehead against the tiled walls, wanting this disease, Green Flu, to go away so his mother can visit again. Trent turns his head towards Duncan when his feels a gently touch on his shoulder.

"Dude don't worry, your parents will be OK."

Duncan smiles encouragingly, Trent laughs and nods.

"Yeah, you're right...I just miss her...."

"I know, I know you miss your mummy."

Trent shoves Duncan playfully into the wall, a grin of a child across his face. Duncan pushes back and Trent slips and falls to his knees. Trent stands up and turns off his shower. He quickly towel dries his hair before wrapping it around his waist. The other players were known to let girls into the locker room, and three of them tackled him the last game and tried to get somewhere they shouldn't. Walking out, he was glad that there were no girls in the room. In a quick pace, Trent changes into his clothes; jeans, white short-sleeved shirt, and his favorite green collared jacket. He picks up his bag and walks out into the streets.

"I wonder if... Viper saw the game.... or went to my house"

Trent sighs and walks down street, careful not to run into any drunks. When he gets home, he finds the door unlocked.

'Yep, she's here...' Trent thinks as he opens the door, only to be greeted by darkness. Trent groans and fumbles around for the light switch.

'Click'................

"TRENT!!!! YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!"

A blur of purple, gray, and green tackle Trent the floor. It's Viper, Trent's first ever friend. She had dropped out of school last week and in turn was disowned by her parents for being an extreme tomboy. Trent smiles at Viper, moving her down a little so he could sit up.

"Hey V, guessing you saw my last game?"

Viper smiles and snuggles into Trent's chest.

"Yep. Kinda sad that they were desperate enough to ask you to play one last time, even though you dropped out of school two days ago…."

Trent laughs, the game he had just played got The Southside Hunters into the top, totally undefeated. It meant the team locked in the trophy once more. Viper moves off of Trent to give him room to stand up. He does and helps her to her feet, only to be hugged once more. Trent staggers backwards, but keeps his balance. Viper lets go and walks into kitchen, Trent follows.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Trent jumps as he is mauled/hugged by several other girls from the school, and his butt once more greets the ground. The girls squeal and snuggle into his chest.

"OK, OK!!! Knock it off! Give him some room."

It was Duncan. Trent lifts up an arm, Duncan and Viper grab his arm and pull him to his feet.

"Hey, thanks man...and V. So what's the big deal? Why are all these people here?"

Trent whispers as he brushes himself off, giving the mental note to clean the house soon. Viper says that everyone wanted to give him a small 'farewell' party. Trent blushes, he hated being the center of attention and now he is. Startled and flushed, Trent stammers out, "You guys d-didn't have t-to do th-this you know."

Trent, embarrassed, rubs the back of his head and grins sheepishly. Viper giggles and elbows him in the ribs. He groans and rubs his side, mumbling to her not to do that again. She whispers to him, "I know you like guys, that's why all these girls are here, to make you uncomfortable."

Trent looks at her in astonishment, how dare she do that...at least his father's not here, the damn homophobe. He growls lowly and picks up his basketball bag. He says he'll be back as he trudges up the stairs to his room, the master's bedroom. Trent throws the bag on to a chair and fishes out his keys. He so had to change his locks so he could keep uninvited guests out. A small chuckle escapes his lips as he thought of Viper trying to open the door, failing horribly. Trent smiles and places the keys on the drawer. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees a picture of himself as an infant with his mother tucked between the glass and wood. He carefully removes it and looks into his own blue eyes. Trent's face hadn't at all during his whole life; he still had what Viper calls, the 'baby face'. She even said once that he looked fourteen or thirteen when he's asleep. Placing the picture back, Trent gathers up his courage and walks back downstairs. He finds Duncan and Viper had banished the fangirls out of his home and are sitting on the kitchen counter. Before he could think, Duncan threw the basketball they used in the game at him. Trent catches reflexively and notices that there more than skid marks on the ball, everyone had signed the it.

_Great year gave us boy- Couch Mac._

_Sorry about the begging- Assistant Couch Homer._

_See you around T~ Nick 14_

_473-563-8967~ Ginny 'call me'_

_U R AWESOME, see you buddy- George 10_

_Wished you stayed- Markus 07_

There were many other things written on the orange ball, Trent looks up at the two.

"You guys..."

Trent grins and gives a group hug from his best friends. Duncan pulls back and bids Trent good night, closing the door behind him. Trent places the ball on the couch, careful not to smug the ink. He walks into the kitchen and sees Viper holding a can of his favorite soup. She tosses it to him and smirks as he catches it.

"Jess, V do you stalk me?"

"No, it's the abundant one in the cabinet..."

Trent blushes shyly and places the can next to the shove, bending down to grab a pot from the lower cabinet. Viper slaps his rear, Trent bolts straight up, face bright red. He turns to her, with a startled look on his face.

"W-why did y-you do t-that!?"

Viper shrugs and says she wanted to know if Trent would top in a relationship, Trent's reaction tells her he's a bottom. Trent's face gets redder (if that's even possible) and puts the pot on the front burner. Quickly, he opens the can and pours the contents into the pot, turning on the burner as well. Viper slinks up behind him and slips her hands up his shirt. Trent jumps and pushes her back, not liking what she's playing at.

"If you know I'm gay, then why are YOU DOING THAT!?!?"

Viper falls over laughing; it was a true laugh, which is one of Trent's weaknesses. He couldn't keep a straight face and starts cracking up along with her. Maybe dropping out of school was a good thing.

((((((((((The next day)))))))))))

Trent wakes up in his room, last night he and Viper split the soup before she retired to his spare room. Trent had cleaned up the kitchen and collapsed on the bed, asleep as soon as his head met the pillow. He smiles to himself, but the tranquility was broken as Viper screams, "TRENT!!"

Trent flies off the bed and throws on some sweatpants as stumbles out of the room and down the stairs. Viper was sitting on the couch, white faced and had her eyes glued to the T.V screen. The story that was on was how three Infected patients had attacked and killed three people at Mercy Hospital. The news caster just put up the first victim's picture; the body was torn apart, missing its left arm and both legs. The second body was thought to be his father, since he had gone missing since the attack. The body was de-bowled, both legs had been ripped off and the head missing. Trent covers his mouth in horror as the last picture is put up; it was his mother. Viper gasps as Trent falls to his knees, tears swimming in his eyes.

"No…th-that can't be her…"

Trent whispers but he is proven wrong as the news caster says.

"The last victim has been identified as the Southside Hunters' top player, Trent Blitz's mother, Rebecca Blitz…"

Trent wails in pain and collapses in a heap, crying like he did when he was little. His mother, his protector had been killed by the people she tried to help, why?

Why did she get killed? Why couldn't it have had been someone else?

All these questions swirled in Trent's head, but one thing stuck out; This just had to be a bad dream…

But Trent knew, he just knew, that it wasn't. Viper kneels down next to him and wraps her arms around her scared and confused friend.

"Shhh….it's ok…it's ok…shhhhh."

Trent whimpers and nuzzles into Viper's shoulder, not believing what was happening.

"Mom...no."

Viper turns off the T.V and holds Trent close, disbelief on her face as well. Trent fell asleep quickly; his body tired from this and the shock took him down. His mother was gone, and the Infection still rages on.


	2. Day after

**L4D: Trent's story**

A few hours had passed before Trent opened his eyes, a sore groan slipped past his lips.

"V…wh-where are….you?"

He carefully eases himself into a sitting position, he finds himself on the couch where Viper was, but no Viper. A little uneasy for her well being, he looks around and turns his head towards the kitchen, he sees Viper sitting on one of the barstools, her head down. Trent rubs his head and sits up a little more, before moving his legs out the couch and on to the floor. Quickly he gets to feet and walks into the kitchen. Viper was out cold, the news must have been a real shock for her as well. Trent runs his fingers through her gray and green hair, a gentle smile on his face. A wave of sadness hit him as the news once more sunk in; his mother is dead and there was no of changing that. Trent pulls out another and sits, waiting for Viper to wake up. A pain shoots up his spine; he probably had upset his basketball injury he got last night, he was shoved out of bounds. A low grumble echoes as Trent's stomach tells him it's hungry. He groans and pushes away from the table, as he goes over to the cabinet V moves a little in her sleep. Trent opens the small wooden door and starts searching for something to eat. Viper turns her head and opens her eyes.  
"T-Trent…? You're awake?"  
Trent turns his head towards her and smiles at her.  
"Good morning to you to-"

He frowns when Viper sits up and growls at him.  
"Trent your mother just was killed and you act like it's NOTHING!?"  
Trent winces, he had tried to cover that wound but Viper ripped it right open again, ouch. Viper, seeing her mistake, slips off her chair and hugs Trent from behind.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…"  
Trent smiles, "OK, so how 'bout I make breakfast and you see if the police call, fine with you?"  
Viper presses her face into his back and nods slowly. He unwraps himself from Viper's grip and goes to the fridge for the eggs. Viper turns, grabs the home phone and collapses on the couch. Trent gets everything together and starts cooking some beacon. He leans against the counter, staring at some of the pictures of him littered across the kitchen, mother's place to show him off. Trent grins and shakes his head, running a tired hand through his light brown locks.  
"What to do...."  
Trent looks out at Viper, who had wrapped the blanket around her and her eyes closed. He smiles, he had already thought of Viper as his mother figure and she a few months older than him.  
"God, I need some time to myself, I'm getting too clingy..."  
Trent smacks himself in the back of the head, he sounded like a six year old. He turns back to the beacon and turns the pieces over, jumping back as beacon grease pops at him. When the beacon was finished, Trent removed it from the pan, poured the grease into a small cup, and put two spoonfuls back in.  
"Hey V? Do you want your egg scrambled or dippy?"  
Viper mumbled out that she wanted a dippy egg. Trent nods to himself and cracks two eggs on the corner of the counter and pours them into the pan. Walking over to the cabinet he pulls out a loaf of bread and puts two pieces in the toaster and presses the button. He looks back; Viper was flipping through the T.V channels. He scoffs, Viper was taking what happened harder than he is, sure he was hurting but he kept it to himself. Viper turns her head towards him, "The eggs?"  
Trent turns around and flips them over, "Sorry, got distracted...."  
She growls and slumps against the couch, going back to flipping through the channels. Trent sighs and turns off the stove and puts the eggs on to two plates. The toaster pops as Trent puts some beacon on the plates, he places one piece of toast on each plate and carries them into them into living room. Viper looks up at him, a look of pain across her face. Trent frowns; he didn't like it when his friends were sad. He sits down next to her and says, "It's ok Viper, I know you looked up to my mother..."  
He places the plates on the table and hugs her close, resting his head on hers. Calm washes over the two, V finally lets her emotions ease out. She hugs him back, suddenly the phone rings. Trent unwraps his arms and picks up the phone.  
"Eat. I got this."  
Trent walks upstairs as Viper starts to eat. Trent looks at caller ID: 911.  
"Here we go..."  
Trent presses send. The voice on the phone was female.  
"Hello, are you Trent Blitz?"

(((((((((((((((((((End of phone call)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Trent hangs up the phone, the woman said that a small group of people that his mother had helped pitched together and decided to help take care of the funeral. He rubs his eyes, it looked like his mother was more known than he thought. Viper looks back as he walks down the stairs.

"So...how'd it go?"

Trent smiles and tells her what the woman had said to him. She stared in shock, she didn't even know how known Rebecca was. She was even more shocked when Trent said that Rebecca was to be buried in the South side Cemetery, her funeral in two days.

"Trent, th-that's amazing...your mother would be happy to rest here. But, nothing on your father?"

Trent growls, he wanted his father to be dead so badly. V laughs, actually laughed, she knew how much Trent hated his father.

"Sadly, nothing on him..."

V nods and holds up Trent's breakfast, "It's getting cold."

Trent grins and grabs the plate and sits back down, "Anything good on?"

Viper shakes her and once more starts flipping through the channels.

"Hey, put cartoons on if there's nothing else."

Viper grins and says, "I think I saw NCIS."

Trent's eyes widen, he loves that show.

"Did it have Ziva or Caitlin?"

Viper says it had Ziva, Trent grins happily. She turns back to the channel and sets the remote down. The rest of the morning was full of NCIS and CSI marathon. Trent had fallen asleep during a CSI showing, Viper wrapped the blanket around him and decided to go out for a run. She knew the risks but still went out, leaving a small note.

((30 minutes later))

Trent slowly opens his eyes and looks around. Viper had once more disappeared on him.

"V?....Not again."

He yawns and stands up, stretching and looking around. A small note catches his eye.

"Huh?"

Trent reaches over and picks up the note, reading it slowly.

_'Trent, went out to shake out some emotion, be back soon- Viper'_

Trent sighs and crumbles up the paper, he was angry at her.

"Viper, I told you that you shouldn't go out with this flu going around..."

Trent rubs his eyes in agitation, he hated it when she doesn't listen. Sighing, he collapses back onto the couch, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hunt her down. He turns the T.V back on and waits. A few minutes later Viper walks through the door, tired and scratched up.

"Viper!!!"

Trent stands up rapidly and rushes over to her, grabbing her before she falls down.

"I'm fine Trent I just fell off a fire escape, nothing with infected people."

Trent sighs in relief, but Viper still needed a medical look over for she was pretty scratched up. He leads her over to the couch and walks into the kitchen, looking for a first-aid kit. Viper groans as her body aches from the fall, it had hurt. Trent walks back in with a bowl of warm water, a towel, and the first-aid kit.

"Hold still for me, ok?"

Viper nods as Trent sets the bowl and the kit on the coffee table. He places a blanket over her upper chest so he could take off the hoodie and look her over.

Trent looks at Viper, "Are you ok with me doing this?"

She smiles and replies with a 'yes'. Trent nods and eases her hoodie up to reveal her stomach; several deep scratches catch his eye immediately. He sighs and removes the towel from his shoulder and dunks half of it into the water. Trent carefully cleans each wound; washing away any dirt or small rocks that might have gotten inside. Viper winces but does not let Trent know how sensitive the wounds were. Trent finishes up with the scratches and dries them with the dry side of the towel, he then sets it to the side. Unzipping the first-aid kit, Trent pulls out disinfectant, cotton swabs, and bandages. He puts a little disinfectant on to a cotton swab and rubs it on a scratch, doing the same for the others. He wraps the bandages around her stomach, bites off the left-over and ties the ends together. He starts looking at the rest of her chest, beginning to move towards her arms.

"V, I told you that you should go out for a run without **at least** telling me, and that does mean waking me up."

Viper groans, "But you looked so peaceful and you hardly sleep anymore, so I let you."

Trent stops and places a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, you did...but Viper I warned you many times to tell me these things or even make me come with you, 'cause this could've been prevented..."

Viper was silent as Trent finishes looking over her; finding a few other scratches but not as bad. After Trent cuts off the duct tape on her hoodie with his switch blade, Viper wiggles out of it and hands it to him. Trent takes her ruined hoodie upstairs and looks for a new one in her room, putting the other one in his, maybe he could fix it. He comes back downstairs and gives her the new hoodie, telling her not to put any new duct tape on yet. She nods, "Trent...you sound like your mother after I had fallen off my skateboard a year ago. Heh."

Trent was stunned, did he really sound like his mother?

Viper closes her eyes and Trent walks upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.


	3. First fight

**L4D: Trent's story**

Trent sighs and collapses on to his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Did he really sound like his mom?

That he didn't like, not one bit. Trent knew he was clingy around his mom when he was little but did her attitude rub off on him?

Trent shivers, he really needed to get some rest, too much thinking. Just the mere thought of sleep made his eyelids heavy. Within moments he had fallen back asleep; it only lasted a couple hours though. The high pitched wail of the fire alarm jolts Trent out of sleep…. and make that right out of his bed. He groans and rubs the back of his head, a dull throb from whacking his head off the bed frame annoying him.

"Ow…that hurt…ugh."

Trent breathes deeply and looks around to find his alarm clock saying 10:36 PM. His eyes widen, he and Viper had slept the day away, oh well. It was now his turn to go on a run, for he loved doing it at night, particularly clear nights like this one. Trent stands up, dusting off his jeans, and walks to his desk. Opening one of the drawers he out his six inch switch blade, he had to hide it because Viper would have freaked out at him. Placing the weapon in the inner pocket on his green jacket, Trent carefully sneaks downstairs. Viper was snoring away on the couch with the news still on, Trent snorts and quickly gets out of the front door. The cool night air woke up the last of Trent's sleepy mind, which was a good thing for he needed to brush up on his Parkour. Trent was not only known as the best basketball player, he was also the top Parkour climber in the south side of the city. No one could beat him, and he wanted that to stay as so. Looking around, he sees a gutter pipe and a smile comes across his face. He runs at the pipe and jumps up, hands and feet moving simultaneously to keep him from falling down as he climbed right up to the roof. Trent could never get enough of the city view, never. The last of the sun's rays gave the city an eerie glow, Trent knew it was for good reason. Having a hyper moment, Trent sprints to the other side of the roof and leaps; catching the side of another building a good ten feet away.

"Heheh...haven't lost it yet."

He pulls himself on to the roof with ease and begins to look where he should jump next. But a low growl brought him back to reality; this city wasn't as safe as it once was. He turns around to come face to face with one mean looking hunter. Trent moves his hand towards his knife, ready for if the Infected attacked; it crouched down and lunges at him. Trent ducks and thrusts the switch up into the belly of the lone hunter, it yowls in pain and crumbles into a heap. Trent crawls over to the hunter, feeling sorry that he had wounded it cause of an impulse. The hunter's breathing was shallow, Trent knew it had a very little chance to live but still had a chance. Trent places the blade to the side and pulls out his med-kit that he always keeps on him when he goes out. The hunter whines and starts coughing, Trent's mind kicked into overdrive. In quick, practiced moves, Trent moves the hunter's hoodie above the wound and he starts to get to work. Taking a needle and surgical wire, Trent begins to stitch up stab wound. The Infected whimpers but does not attack him, like it knows that Trent helping him. When Trent had finished, he covers the stitches in disinfecting swabs and wrapped them in bandages. He then moves the hunter inside the old building, hoping that it'll be able to survive. Quickly, Trent gathers up all his things, wiping the blade on his jeans and placing it back in its pocket. He leaves by jumping to a new roof and gives the building one last look before continuing on his run. Eventually, Trent makes it a small market plaza, with a few people milling about. He sighs; this market plaza used to be filled with people at this time of night. Ever since this 'Green Flu' has been swallowing up more victims, less and less people want to be out at night. But Trent didn't understand those people, for he craved the danger and fear the night could bring, even before this mess started. Licking his lips, Trent looks for a landing spot, seeing a small tree below. He grins and jumps, everything slowed down as he plummeted down towards the tree. Seeing a well placed branch, Trent reaches both arms out and catches it. The speed of his fall and sudden stop made his body swing around the branch once before his lets go and lands on his feet.

"I love doing that."

He smiles as brushes himself off, a small group of two girls had stopped and watched his performance in awe. Trent, keeping his head down, raises his gaze to look at the girls, listening in to their whispered conversation…

"Hey, Millie, who is that…?"

"OMG, it is him. Can you believe that Kate?"

"Who?"

"Kate, that is the Southside Hunters' best player."

"Le gasp, you serious?"

Trent groans, again with his fame, it'll never stop. He raises his head and bows politely to them, Millie right out fainted; Kate had to keep her from falling. Trent cocks an eyebrow, he hated it when girls did that.

'Yeah…good thing guys don't.' He mused to himself with a soft smile. A soft aura seems to flow through the plaza.

'I see…those who are infected usually stay away from calm and collected places like this. Hmm...and yet...'

Trent looks around, he notices a smoker hiding in an alley. He ushers the girls along and turns back just to see the smoker's tongue whipping out at him. It wraps around his neck and chest, pinning his arms to his sides and pulls. Trent yanked into the alley, he hears screams from the two girls. He digs his heels against the asphalt and starts withering around, moving his knife out of its pocket. Craning his neck, Trent bites down onto its handle and pulls it out. He presses his tongue against the button that lets the blade out and stabs it into the smoker's tongue that was near his shoulder. The smoker gives raspy scream and retracts his tongue, growling at Trent. Trent growls back and takes the knife from his mouth and grins at the smoker. The infected gives a raspy hiss and draws his tongue across his lips, smearing blood across his mouth. Trent gags and dodges to the left as the smoker shoots his tongue at him again. He places his right hand on the ground and throws the knife at the smoker. He hears a loud ripping sound as the knife sinks through the tongue and right between the smoker's ribs. Trent walks over to the dying smoker.

'One minute and it goes boom.'

Trent grips the knife's hilt and pulls it out, the blade stained red. He sticks his tongue out in disgust, he wipes it off on the smoker's jacket and runs out of the alley. He looks back as the smoker explodes, he feels something cool and slimy on his neck. Touching his neck he finds that it's smoker saliva.

"Ok, that's just nasty..."

The girl named Kate walks up to him with a damp towel.

"Here."

Trent smiles and takes it, wiping off his neck and cleaning his knife better. He thanks her and throws the towel away and bids a good night to the young girl. He turns and walks away, looking for a place to calm down, the park. He climbs up into a tree and starts jumping from tree to tree, a faster way to get to the park. Trent drops out of a oak tree and lands cleanly on a bench. He puts his hands in his pockets and sits down, turning his head towards the sky. The cool night's breeze tickles around his neck and through his jacket. He lets a low groan escape from his throat, he liked the feeling. The sun was long gone and the stars were out and shining. Trent's eyes glaze over as he remembers the nights he and his mother spent looking at the stars. His mind stayed rooted firmly in these memories for about ten minutes before someone walks past him, it's Duncan. Trent lowers his head and looks at his friend, his eyes were very distant and tired.

"Duncan...you alright?"

Duncan turns towards Trent, the right side of his face was covered in blood and his right eye missing. Trent screams and falls off the bench in fright, the sight of Duncan startling him badly. Duncan's blank face turns away and continues walking, leaving a hyperventilating Trent alone.

"D-Duncan..."

Trent shivers and gets to his feet, wanting nothing more than to get home. He climbs up into the tree and starts jumping home. He leads himself home and carefully opens the door, Viper was still sleeping on the couch. Trent whines and quickly gets upstairs, a hot shower sounded so good right now. Getting into the bathroom Trent strips off his bloodied clothes and starts the water. As it warms up, Trent fills the sink up with water and some soap and then soaks his jacket in the water. He slips into the shower stall and lets the warm water soothe his skin. Trent picks up his shampoo and massages the soap through his hair. He closes his eyes and sits down in the shower as the soap's rinsed out, the memory of how Duncan looked scaring him ever more. After a minute or two, Trent turns off the water and grabs a towel, loosely drying his hair and then wrapping it around his waist. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly walks to his room and closes the door. He throws the clothes over a chair and sits on the bed, hands hanging loosely between his legs.

'First mom...now Duncan...who could be next...?'

Trent looks over at his door, worrying that Viper could be next to be attacked. He couldn't even believe his friend might be next. He growls and puts on a pair of pants and gathers up his clothes.

"I hate doing laundry..."

He opens the door and heads towards he laundry room, time clean his jacket. As he places his clothes the washing machine and turns it on. He suddenly remembers something he had to said his mom.....

_'Honey, while we're gone, you won't run off and leave the city, right?'_

_Trent looks at his mother for the last time._

_'Of course mom I won't leave without you.'_

_His mother gives a lonely smile._

_'Here take this to remind you of that promise.'_

_She pulls out the black leather choker he usually would wear when he was little and places it in his outstretched hand. Trent closes his hand around it and puts it around his neck._

_'I promise...see you later mom.'_

_Then Trent hugs his mom and watches as she gets into the taxi._

The choker, where'd he put it?

Trent walks back into his room and rummages through his desk, not finding it. He turns and looks through the drawers of his dresser, nothing. One last place to look, the night stand or he's going to be yelling at Viper for taking it. He opens the nightstand's drawer and there it is. Trent sighs in relief and picks it up, putting it on his neck. A loud snore reaches his ears, Viper was still asleep now that's a surprise. Trent runs his fingers over the choker.

"Well mom, looks like I'm never leaving the city..."

He smiles to himself and lays back on his bed, but sleep did not come.


	4. Not the same

**L4D: Trent's story**

During the rest of the night, Trent spent it on the roof watching over Viper. When the sun started rising, Trent climbs through his bedroom window and shivers as his cold chest meets the warm air. He doesn't put on a shirt, but quickly slides down the railing of the stairs to see if Viper was awake.  
"You are so like a kid, you know that right?"  
Trent turns around, Viper was standing in the hall to the dining room, a smile on her face.  
"I see you're finally wearing the choker again, your mother would be happy."  
Trent nods, Viper walks up to him and places her hands against his chest. Trent shivers, her hands are cold. She then just presses her head against his chest, Trent looks down at her, confused.  
"V, is something wrong?" He asks her, placing a delicate hand on her head and the other around her shoulders. She looks up at him, turmoil in her green eyes.  
"It's just...I can't get over the fact your mom's gone..."  
Trent smiles, the Christian side of him urges him to say something, so he does.  
"She may be gone physically, but spiritually she is still here, always."  
Viper laughs softly, "Of course you would say that."  
He responses with the obvious answer;  
"Mom taught me right."  
Viper smiles and hugs him before letting go and turning towards the kitchen.  
"Hungry?"  
Trent's stomach answered her the only way it knew how, by growling. Trent groans, his stomach felt so empty it hurt.  
"Ugh, never eat only breakfast a day, ouch..."  
Viper smiles and grabs Trent's arm, tugging him towards the kitchen. Trent lets her pull him into the kitchen and sees she had made pancakes. His jaw drops, how long has she been awake?  
"What? You're not the only one who can cook."  
Trent snaps back that if she could make a good Chinese dinner he'd be impressed. Viper goes all red faced and smacks his chest. Trent flinches but does not say anything else, just smiles. Viper's face gets redder and she turns away from him, telling him to eat. Trent looks at the pancakes, they were chocolate chip. He could have sworn he had drooled a little but sits down without staring at them. He takes three and looks over at Viper, "You gonna eat?"  
She shakes her head, saying she ate earlier and that he shouldn't worry. He shrugs and starts eating, savoring the sweet taste, he remembers what he was thinking of last night.  
"Hey Vipe?"  
She glances at him, "Yes Trent."  
"I think the Infection is swiping through our neck of the woods..."  
He tells Viper what happened; the hunter, the smoker and Duncan. She glares at him with the wrath of a thousand suns, he flinches under her gaze.  
"YOU-YOU-YOU MORON!!!! NEVER HELP AN ENEMY!!!!!"  
Trent raises an eyebrow, "I thought we're suppose to help those people-"  
"YES!! BUT NOT WHEN THEY ATTACK YOU!!!!"  
Trent falls silent as Viper tries to calm her breathing, glaring at him the whole time. He looks down at his food, it suddenly looked unappealing.  
"Lo siento..."  
Viper stares at him in shock, Trent rarely ever speaks Spanish. He stopped after, Bala, his dog from Spain died a few years ago. Now she felt guilty for hurting Trent, she knew Trent had a knack of helping those he shouldn't.  
"No, Lo siento. I'm sorry Trent."  
Trent looks up at Viper, a shy smile on his face. Viper suddenly squeals loudly and hugs his neck.  
"AWWWW!!! MUCHOS KAWAII!!!"  
Trent sighs, Viper needs to stop reading Japanese manga, it's giving him a headache.  
"My god, how can you look fourteen when you're eighteen?!"  
Trent so wanted to cover his ears, but one arm was pinned down. Trent tries to wiggles out of her grip and growls; he hated Viper's mood swings.  
"V-Viper can't breathe..."  
She immediately lets him go and backs off. Trent breathes in deep and stares at her, a hand on his neck.  
"Am I gonna be able to eat without being suffocated again?"  
Viper nods and skips out of the kitchen, Trent just shakes his head and starts eating once more.  
"I swear it's that time again....ugh...."  
He takes a bite of pancake and watches the world through the window. The sun was still low in the sky, it giving the clouds the colors between red and orange. The skyline of the city contrasts greatly against the lighted sky, stirring Trent's urge to go out again. He finishes eating and puts the dishes in the dish washer and walks up the stairs. The washing machine had stopped and Trent pulls out his clothes in the dryer, keeping his jacket in his hands. He walks into his room and throws the jacket on his bed, opening his closet to get his other one. Throwing that one on his bed he picks out a dark gray shirt and pair of jeans. Trent strips of his comfy pants and get dressed quickly. Viper suddenly opens the door just before he puts on his shirt, a smirk on her face. Trent's face lights up; he didn't like the look in her eyes, not one bit. Viper slowly walks up to him and pushes him onto the bed, he tries to crawl away but she runs her fingers down his sides.  
"Nngh...V-Viper wh-what are...you d-doing?!"  
Viper grins and trails her hands over Trent's chest, leaving him helpless.  
"I can't believe there's no guy who wants to get under your skin."  
Trent gasps and tries to move, but his body felt so weak. Why? Why was she going this now?  
"Ah...W-why do y-you en-enjoy doing this t-to me? Nnah."  
She only grins and traces circles around Trent's heart, going up to his neck.  
"NO!"  
Trent gathers up his failing strength and shoves her off of him. He pulls his shirt on and gives a shuddering breath, grabs his dry jacket and storms out of the house. Angry and disgust radiates off of Trent as he walks down the street, jacket slung over his shoulder. He finally was able to regain his composure and walks with a little more purpose. As Trent turns a corner, he walks into two hunters; he falls back as they turn around. The larger one growls at him and crouches down to pounce on him. Trent realizes he had forgotten his switch blade at home.  
'This is just not my day….'  
A sudden shot rings out and a hole is out through the brick wall, inches from the larger hunter's head. Trent looks around; it's Duncan, a pistol held in hands aimed at the hunters.  
"TRENT, RUN!!"  
He takes another shot and this time hits the smaller one in the head, killed instantly. Trent gets to his feet and runs, but the hunter pounces on him, and claws slash across his chest. Trent screams as pain rips through him, that was gonna leave a mark. Duncan cracks the butt of his gun across the hunter's head, knocking it off of Trent. Trent gets to his feet, gripping his chest, and runs as Duncan is pounced by the hunter. He turns around to help but Duncan aims at him, a lone shot just misses his head.  
"Get out of here!!!"  
Trent gives Duncan one solemn look before turning around and running, jacket in hand and a hand gripping the wounds. The sound of ripping clothes and flesh reach Trent's ears, telling him to keep running.  
'Have to find George…'  
Trent coughs, blood is spat onto the ground, he winces and starts walking down a familiar street. George was sitting on his front steps, a knife held carefully in his hands.  
"George…help, please."  
George turns his head towards Trent; a look of horror comes over his face. He quickly gets Trent inside and tells him to strip of his ruined shirt as he went to help medical supplies, a.k.a: stitches. Trent nods and removes the fabric, hissing as pieces caught in the wounds were pulled out. George comes back with disinfectant, gauze, anesthesia, and the other necessary things for fixing that wound. Trent gives deep-throated whine as George picks up a syringe.  
"Sorry Trent, but there's no way am I letting you stay awake during this."  
He fills the syringe with ten milliliters of anesthesia and injects it into Trent's arm. Trent winces; he could already feel the effects of the drug working on his system, was his heart rate that fast?  
Trent's world fades to black as George goes to work on his wounds.  
(((After the surgery)))  
"Hey, Trent…wake up man, come on."  
Trent slowly opens his eyes; George was leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. Trent gives a weak smile, "So what's the verdict?"  
George looks at Trent's gauze covered chest, "You're lucky it didn't claw any deeper, would've hit something. You'll have a full recovery, just don't stress yourself for a couple days, ok?"  
Trent smirks, "Gotcha, hey I realized something."  
George looks at him, like he was crazy.  
"We're experts in the medical field, hehe."  
George laughs; it was true, they all had taken a course in medical studies and it payed off. He helps Trent to his feet, catching him as his legs give. Trent limps around, getting blood back through him.  
"Thanks Geo."  
George smiles and gives him his more prized knife, a switch, telling him to keep it.  
"I don't use it much, so you can have it."  
Trent takes it and puts it in his pocket, thanking him once more for helping. George nods and says good-bye as Trent walks out, back into a world of chaos. It doesn't take too long for Trent to get back, Viper had drunk her weight in alcohol and passed out on the couch with a bottle in her hand. Trent sighs and starts gathering up all the bottles and cans.  
"Jess, Viper you got to stop drinking…"  
This was going to be a long night….

Over the span of a few days Trent went to his mother's funeral, and stayed at her grave under a willow tree two hours after. The days after were uneventful for Trent; he was confined to the house due to his injury. It's been a week since the accident and Trent was sprawled out across his bed, mind on one thing, his mom. His wounds had healed incredibly fast and were now just angry red scars that itched like hell. Trent groans and gently rubs his finger tips over the numb skin; the hunter had killed all the nerves there.  
Trent groans, it felt so weird; to feel his finger tips in one area and yet not another. Viper walks into the room, Trent glances at her.  
"You come to annoy me again? Or are you gonna just lecture me again?"  
Viper sighs and sits down on his bed, moving a loose strand of hair from Trent's face. She lowers her head and lays it across a safe spot on his chest, listening to his heart. Trent breathes in deeply and hugs Viper, careful not irritate his scars. She bites her lip lightly, "Trent...the news was on and they said that the Green Flu is sweeping through the South side...Trent people are being killed left and right."  
Trent stares up at the ceiling as the news sinks in.  
"Viper, this is not a flu, this is something more serious. Way more serious..."  
She looks up at him and closes her eyes, enjoying the small tranquil world they were in at the moment, sadly even that would be shattered.


	5. New Friend

Disclaimer: All are my Characters, i do not own Left 4 Dead or it's zombies.

L4D: Trent's story

Walking. It's raining, and it's cold. It's late and he should be home, but he isn't. Only light are street lights, he pauses under one next to any ally as a man with a jersey from a rival school's football team comes towards him. Turns. There's two others, one across the street with something in his hands, the other is behind him.

"Where you going?"

Before he could answer a knife dug into his neck and he's swallowed into the darkness of the ally. Yanked. Into an abandoned building complex. The wolves hunger. He's thrown down into the floor, stripped naked. Whistles and aroused sounds come from the pack of animals. Pulled up by his hair and thrown onto a mattress. Chained. Two move in, one touches him. Whimpering and begging for it not to happen are ignored. The hand moves down.

"No...please."

Laughs and pain-

Trent wakes with a jolt and covered in cold sweat, he grips his racing heart and sobs. He brings his knees to his chest and gives a shuddering sob. That night, that horrible night. It was two years ago that Trent had stayed late for practice, against his mother's wishes and he paid for it, the pain he felt was awful. he was gangraped, it was filmed and he hid the tape, never reported the rape or even told anyone but, Duncan, who kept him company that night, talked to him and comforted him. Trent lost more than self-esteem, he lost his virginity, innocence and trust in any other man. He later learned his father helped in his own son's rape. Viper doesn't even know, only him and Duncan. Trent shivers and goes to take a shower, he was still suffering from it but wasn't depressed, or suicidal, or even a cutter, in fact the next day he beat that rival's basketball team and won the regionals. Warm water soothes away his soreness and quivering, he enjoys the water trailing down his body, stinging his wounds, but nothing he can't handle. A quick wash up and he turned off the water. He dried his mat of hair and threw on some clothes. As he passes his mirror he notices just how long his hair's getting.

"Great, V's going to haircut me...great...hmmm..."

He sneaks out and goes off to the hair salon his mother always took him to, and receives a haircut. It's noon by the time he gets back and an angry Viper stares at him. She hisses, "Where were you?"

"Out getting a haircut, I needed one ok?"

She sighs, "You never listen to me."

"Anyway, I'm going out ok..."

She grabs his arm and drags him to the tv, the news is talking about a rapid spread of the Infection.

"You are getting food and medical supplies and if you must amo, your father's guns will finally be put to GOOD use."

Trent smiles and goes to get dressed and his wallet, checks it for his I.D and leaves. Food shopping was easy for him and as was supplies. At the local gun shop he got ammunition for all the guns in his father gun collection, extra for the pistol. When walks down the street towards the house he watches as people either leave or board up and enforce their homes. He and Viper stock the house and enforce the home far better, military school had some kicks, at least the one he was forced to go to. They load the guns and wait.

(Two weeks later)

Trent was alone, Viper had turned and fled to keep Trent safe. The boy was savvy enough to keep himself alive, though he'd pause at a new corpse, and put something to cover it and give that person some last dignity. He walks slowly, soundlessly towards a store, he wants something to drink. A low growl makes him turn around, a hunter walks out of the shadows, redish-brown hair cover his black eyes, the hoodie is dark green with a symbol on it. A smaller hunter cowards in the ally the other came out. They appear to be siblings. Trent holds out his gun and says in a soft voice, "Don't make a stupid move and leave your brother alone while you die. I'll make you a deal, we fight, you win you can do as you please to me. I win, you and I become a team and you both get fed while I get protection from you, deal?"

The hunter stares at him, startled that a survivor would say such a thing, but it nods. Trent disarms himself and motions the hunter to come at him. It leaps and Trent spin kicks, hitting it in the side. The hunter growls and claws, Trent blocks and hits with the heel of the palm. He grins and soon the fight becomes a wrestling match between the two. Trent is almost beaten but a sharp hit to the hunter's stomach and a head hold decides the victor. Trent wins and the battered boys sit, tired and weary.

"Deal's a deal, well?"

Trent gets a nod, a choked out name comes from the hunter, "Jason...my name..is Jason."

"Trent, pleasure to meet you Jason."

The hunter motions his brother over, "This is Brandon."

Trent smiles and stands, "Come on, let me grab a drink and we can head home."


End file.
